Flush
by Fvvn
Summary: Drabble tentang Jaibo dan urusannya di dalam toilet.


**Flush**

**Litchi Hikari Club milik Furuya Usamaru**

**Rating T**

**Genre : not telling**

**Warning : AU, OOC, drabble, disturbing.**

.

.

.

Plung. Plung.

Siraman air toilet menyalip suasana. Gemanya lebih besar daripada gumaman Jaibou kala itu. Kamar mandi sepetak dengan aroma busuk menusuk penciuman. Jaibo menatap heran pada lubang klosetnya, sebentar. Kemudian mengelus dagu, dan menggaruk. Lalu meletakkan kembali ember—yang sempat dia angkat—di samping kaki-kakinya yang kotor berlumur kerak cokelat-cokelat.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal.

Bak mandi di rumah Zera kosong. Jaibo terpaksa menggunakan selang air dan menyemprotnya membabi buta ke lubang kloset.

_**ZSHHHHHH.**_

_**SSHHHHHHHH.**_

Ekspresi bertekuk-tekuk itu tak hilang. Selang air masih digenggamnya rekat-rekat. Mungkin memang semprotannya tetap deras, tapi genangan kloset tiba-tiba saja meninggi.

"Ck. Berita buruk."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada toilet mampet dan persediaan air habis. Padahal Jaibo hanya ingin membuang sisa-sisa kotoran. Tapi kenapa ujiannya setinggi ini? Dengan buangan yang ukurannya besar-besar dan banyak, siraman selang saja tidak akan cukup untuk menenggelamkan semuanya. Bahkan sekarang lihat—klosetnya mampet dan ia tak melihat penyedot WC di sekitar kamar mandi.

Jaibo membanting selang, duduk di lantai licin tanpa perlu repot-repot bebersih diri terlebih dahulu—tentu saja, pekerjaannya masih banyak dan bebersih sekarang adalah hal yang sia-sia.

20 detik ia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk berpikir.

Tak menemukan ide yang lebih baik, Jaibo bangkit dan pergi ke ambang pintu untuk mengambil pantofel miliknya yang dijajarkan di luar ruangan—di atas keset kumal berbulu lembut. Dipakainya sepatu itu, dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dengan malas.

"Heahh!"

Jaibo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kakinya yang berlapis sepatu, dan menginjak kotoran di dalam kloset bertubi-tubi—

_**DAK! DAK!**_

_**DAK!**_

Sampai rata seperti bubur.

_**DAK DAK!**_

_**GROOOK.**_

Pemutar kloset kembali digoyangkan. Gojrokkan air kembali terdengar dan genangan menyurut perlahan-lahan. Senyum Jaibo terkembang—bangganya kelewatan. Disekanya pipi yang terkena cipratan kotor.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Kyahahahaha banzaii! Banzaiii!"

Saking konyolnya ia berjingkrakkan, sampai-sampai satu-satunya ember di ruangan—yang warnanya merah menyala, tak sengaja tertendang.

Dasar kaki nakal—pekiknya dalam hati kemudian, diiringi oleh raut cemberut kekanakkan.

Tentu saja, isi ember tumpah berceceran—tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jaibo mendesis, mencoba dengan sabar untuk merapikan pelan-pelan kekacauan yang sudah ia perbuat. Kerjaannya pun bertambah.

Keras, lunak, semi-keras, hangat, dingin, panjang, berair, satu persatu Jaibo punguti dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam ember dengan tangan telanjang yang sangat berani. Ia bahkan bersenandung dengan siulan tenang yang diluar dugaan—sangat melodik. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, menikmati momen bebersih yang sudah menghabiskan setengah jam baginya di kamar mandi.

((Ya—setengah jam lewat sepuluh detik. Siapa yang bilang urusan kamar mandi hanya sejenak? Faktanya sudah setengah jam dan Jaibo baru menyelesaikan seperempat bagian.))

"Mmm?"

Senandung itu terhenti, ketika tangannya secara tak sengaja menyentuh benda metalik dingin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi jongkoknya. Bingkainya bengkok, lensanya pecah sebelah. Rupanya sebuah kacamata.

Dengan wajah bosan ia memungut dan mencuci kacamata itu di wastafel, sebelum akhirnya ia letakkan pada rak-rak sabun di pojok ruang.

"Sibuksibuksibuk—"

Jaibo bergumam lagi. Bersiul lagi.

Hingga debaman langkah di belakang kepalanya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Jaibo menoleh patah-patah—masih dalam posisi jongkok dan memungut_—_sesosok pemuda ber-_gakuran_ dengan kancing atas terbuka dua buah, memanggilnya.

"Kau lama."

"Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk, _mobil balap_."

"Pintunya rusak—dan terbuka lebar pula. Untuk apa?"

Jaibo menggeleng dengan rasa bermasalah. Sungguh teman yang tak tahu tata krama.

Orang di depannya pun mendecak setelah Jaibo merespon pertanyaannya dengan air muka pongah. Si mobil balap melempari sebuah pisau daging mengkilap yang kini terpelanting nyaring menghantam ubin. _Ting!_ Jaibo yang merasa dilempari lantas mendongak dan mengganti wajah cerianya menjadi datar. Cukup tak paham ketika sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, rupanya masih memiliki pisau cadangan (dengan model yang sama) yang digenggam dengan tangan teracung—terhalangi sinar lampu di kamar mandi.

"Woah, Tamiya. Kau mau apa?" Jaibo yang terkesima pun tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Kalau mau cepat urusannya, gunakan pisau itu. Akan kubantu juga—"

"Hm?"

"Jangan sok bodoh. Kalau terlalu besar—ya potonglah sampai kecil. Lalu buang yang benar."

Jaibo mengangguk patuh tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut. Memungut satu-satunya benda tajam di lantai dengan wajah antusias. Lawannya mengedarkan bola mata ke sekeliling kamar mandi sebelum ikutan jongkok, menyenggol bahu Jaibo di sebelahnya dan berkomentar ringan,

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang Zera lakukan di rak sabun?"

Dengan senyuman nakalnya Jaibo membalas,

"Mungkin—memerhatikan perselingkuhan kita. Kyahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Buangkeee. Gue bikin apa :)))))) tribute fic Litchi malah jijay gini yasudahlah ya.


End file.
